Olive Baboon
Olive baboons (Papio anubis) live in groups of 15 to 150, with many females, a few males and the offspring. Social hierarchy is important to baboons. Males fight to establish dominance, whereas females inherit dominance from their mothers. The olive baboon is so named for its coat, which is a grey-green color from a distance. Males are larger than females, weighing on average 53 pounds, whereas the female weighs on average 33 pounds. Roles * It played Mutt in Africa III: The Time of the Great Giving * It played Harley P. Gerson in African Animals, Inc. * It played Monkey in Kung Fu Kangaroo, Kung Fu Kangaroo 2 and Kung Fu Kangaroo 3 Gallery olive-baboon.jpg Olive_baboon_(Papio_anubis)_with_juvenile.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) PPG Baboons.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4147.jpg|Tarzan (1999) normal_TLG_S1_E18_0175.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Phineas and Ferb Baboons.png TWT Baboons.png Simpsons Baboons.png ZT-Olive_Baboon.png Baboon.jpg Baboons.png Photo592.jpg Baboon in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg 04_46_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg Cabelas-dangerous-hunts-2011-8.jpg ss_1d2e925503a6af2a8b9e31f14323f3e16003be6e.1920x1080.jpg SJ Baboons.jpg Amazing Baboon.png|Henry's Amazing Animals Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Olive baboon (Papio anubis) with juvenile.jpg Jumpstart Baboons.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 11.01.01 AM.png Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 11.02.55 AM.png Jumanji TV Show Monkeys.jpg Star meets Olive Baboon.png HugoSafari - Baboon01.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Impala01.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon02.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon03.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon04.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon05.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon06.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon07.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Elephant01.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Elephant02.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon08.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon09.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Impala02.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon10.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon11.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon12.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-baboon.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-elephant-baboon.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-elephant-baboon-pig-rhino-hippo-gorilla-kangaroo-crocodile.jpg Ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe-pig-baboon-lion-rhino-elephant-eagle.jpg Globehunters Baboons.png Total Drama Baboon.png KND Baboon.jpg Arthur Baboons.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-baboon.png Monkey in the smurfs travel the world.png GDG Baboon.png Books Baboons Echidnas Hedgehogs Hippopotamuses Elephants Humans Mice Whales Platypuses Beavers and Otters.jpg B6D88414-5016-4437-BEDD-ABE89228F139.jpeg 10345DB4-A6D5-4C5D-8C34-C9121A7AF44E.jpeg C2AC9491-88B0-47CA-90AA-5E406D547B41.jpeg 683584F7-BC88-401E-9DE3-F1E8FD6910EC.jpeg A73AEBB1-374C-4950-BB7C-2E7EA123F386.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg CC0210B1-E817-4945-A765-9534AF55FE86.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg EB9587DB-6785-48DD-B492-8BFFB42253C1.jpeg 25DF375B-186F-4C2E-B14D-50568E4CB3B3.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg C3C8412F-E17B-4FCD-A795-02FEC122233F.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 20A707C8-2DF1-423D-9C8B-E843655BB4EB.jpeg 65D95141-BA0E-599D-950F-A8FE239440FA.jpeg FDB4A2AC-2E68-4155-A14E-7E6B6C6FED4C.jpeg See Also * Gelada * Chacma Baboon * Yellow Baboon * Guinea Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Mandrill Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:In the Beginning Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Bravelands Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Sword Art Online Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals